


Twilight: the Morning After

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles and Derek stayed in a hotel the night of the Prom...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slash the Drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Twilight: the Morning After

Stiles woke slowly, stretching out his limbs and enjoying the coolness of the sheets and plushness of the pillows. He smiled, amused, when he realised Derek wasn’t next to him. For some reason, it didn’t surprise him in the slightest – he had an inkling where he might be, and he wasn’t averse to the idea. He rolled over onto his back, grimacing at the slight pain in his lower back. Werewolves might be able to do the sucking-pain thing, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t an ache that was less than pleasant. 

Although – the reason behind the ache was absolutely fine with him. Last night had been – stupendous! He knew that Derek had been a virgin, same as he had been, but he had also obviously done a **lot** of research. Derek had used every single one of his supernatural senses to be able to read Stiles’ responses, touching, kissing and caressing him so that his whole body had felt like one, giant erogenous zone. They’d done stuff before, but knowing that no one would interrupt them last night seemed to be what Derek needed to let himself go completely. The only way Stiles could describe it would be to say that Derek had _luxuriated_ in being able to explore Stiles from head to toe, inhaling his scents and worshipping him absolutely everywhere. 

Nothing had been out of bounds, nothing had seemed strange of intrusive – it had been everything Stiles could have wanted and more. And he was most definitely not a virgin any more! Derek had made it amazing and Stiles was well aware of how lucky he was. 

The sound of the door alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone, and he pushed himself into a sitting position, shoving a couple of pillows behind his back. Derek smiled at him shyly as he appeared from the short corridor that led to the bedroom door, carefully balancing a tray as he walked towards the bed. 

“Champagne?”

“What’s breakfast in bed if you don’t have champagne? I know we’re a little underage but the room’s booked in Uncle Peter’s name so they didn’t question it.”

“I bet he’ll love that.”

“He’s gonna love the bill more.” 

Stiles smirked, well aware that Peter wouldn’t care. The gratitude the entire Hale Pack felt towards him because of his actions with Kate Argent and the Alpha Pack meant that, at the moment, Stiles was golden – Derek could probably take him abroad and Peter would happily accept all of the charges. 

Derek placed the tray on the side-table, then climbed onto the bed next to Stiles, immediately leaning over for a good morning kiss. 

“I could get used to this.”

“That is the idea, yes.” 

“Have I said thank you for how wonderful last night was yet?”

“Well, I assumed by the general screaming of God’s name that things were okay.”

“Rude!”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Derek Hale. And last night was perfect.”

They clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a bit of fluffy nothing that I needed - quarantine has been hard the last few days!
> 
> * * *


End file.
